The Faction Cup
by tjtippins
Summary: In this story I want to create a "World Cup" event for the factions. As all of the factions use their strengths to win the championship, they run into a little trouble when a mysterious disease starts to kill their loved ones and destroy their homes. There are only two people brave enough to investigate the causes. Tris and Tobias search throughout the Factions to find a killer.


Prologue:

The cold air was brutal to my lungs. My eye sight is beginning to blur and my speech is beginning to slur. I close my eyes to try to recall earlier memories, but all I can focus on is how uncomfortable I am from the elements.

"What have you done to me?" I shouted, my eyes watering from the brisk wind hitting them. I squint to make out my surroundings, but it was no use.

"Poor stiff. So pitiful." A familiar voice murmured. "Where's your protector now?"

"Peter!" I shouted, trying to clear my eyes. "What have you done to me?" My lower body was going numb and I could barely think straight from the searing pain in my legs.

"Calm down stiff. I just shot your legs." Peter smirked, aiming his gun at the bullet holes on my legs. "It's so entertaining seeing you in such a pathetic state. The great and powerful Tris going down for the count. How does it feel?"He continues in an arrogant manner.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed, swinging my fists towards his silhouette, but not getting anywhere. I know it's not possible for person to be in more than one place at a time, but every time I think I have him in sight, he's gone in a blink of an eye.

"Missed me," he laughed, pushing my limp body to the ground. " Come on stiff, get up." The pain from my legs was unbearable. I was out of ideas and out of breath, with defeat sure to follow. The ground beneath me was wet and cold, certainly not helping me at this time.

"Well, I guess I win." he stated, walking towards my injured body. His cocky stroll sickened me. How so much arrogance could be in one person is flooring. A true Candor in heart. How could I let this happen and how can I not remember the first half of this fight? Did he drug me for his advantage? All of these questions tumbled in my mind, distracting me from what really matters, the enemy. It's times like this when I really want to give up, I hear Tobias's voice echo in my head, "_a true Dauntless keeps going." Keep on going_, I think to myself, but how? As my heart raced I think only one thing, Tobias. This can't be the end and where the hell is he? _Focus! _I think to myself, shaking the mental image of Tobias out of my mind. Peter, what can be his downfall? When I think of Peter, two things come to mind, ass hole and self loved. So if I use these two against him, I could possibly render him helpless enough to save myself.

"Fine. You win." I force, waiting for an opportune moment. I slide backwards, through the cold mud to buy me some time. Peter comes closer, leaning over my body, aiming his weapon between my eyes.

"I'll send Four your love." he stated, whispering into my ear. His warm breath caressing my ear was more than I could handle. _Here!_, the moment I've been waiting for. Just like I had let my guard go, so has he. I signal for him to come just a little bit closer.

"Don't bother," I whisper back, stroking his flushed cheeks. "I'm more than capable." I shout, thrusting my right leg into his scrotum. Peter falls to his knees, relinquishing his weapon from the pain. I gather what's left of my energy to grab his gun before he comes to his senses. The numbness has travelled from my lower body to my hands, making it difficult to grab hold of the weapon.

"Now I see what you mean, It is very entertaining seeing you in a such a pathetic state." I state, kicking him to the ground. "Maybe next time, I suppose," returning a warm whisper to his ear. Peter looked disgusted by his defeat and disgusted by me.

"I'm going to kill you and what's left of your sad family,"referring to my brother. "You just wait stiff. You just wait."

I bend down to grab his defeated body, when I hear a faint, but familiar voice call to me. I scour the area for the beckoning voice, but see nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?" I shout spinning and surveying my environment. "Who's there!"


End file.
